Forum:MOAR INFOES!!!
This wiki is in need of MOAR INFOES!!! Namely, infoboxes. Given the rise of hundreds of template-linked pages, especially with rooms, species, and planets, I propose that we need to create some new infoboxes. I would have made myself, but sadly, I lack the technical knowledge. So here on this forum, I want to discuss what the new infoboxes should be. First, we need a ROOM INFOBOX. It should detail, location, notable features, significance(as in what one must accomplish this room to proceed), and local enemies/wildlife and fauna. I’d ask for size as well but that’s too hard to measure in first-person with no ruler. We also need to update the SPECIES INFOBOX. Currently, I’ve been able to find only two pages that use it: Zoomer and Space Pirate, and they display the absolute problem with it. For one thing, the infobox does not different between sentient species and animals. And it only lists two things: Appearances and attacks. That’s it. That's pretty lame. So what I propose is this: TWO SEPARATE INFOBOXES. For ANIMALS, such as Zoomers and Korakks, we detail their size, weight, known planets, known habitats, diet, behavior and attack methods, color, and notable features. For SENTIENTS, such as Chozo and humans, the infobox should include the same above features(except for maybe behavior and attack methods), and also a section of known technology, and notable individuals. Next, the PLANET INFOBOX. It seems fine the way it is, currently, but I think it needs a few more additions, wildlife, native civilizations, and environment. Otherwise, it works for now. Third is the SHIP infobox. It should indetify its class, primary role, appearances, and cultural background(meaning race who built it.), as well as its primary users. But should their be a separate infoboz for INDIVIDUAL SHIPS, like the Delano 7? Hmm, I’ll leave that for you to figure out. Fourth, we need a BOOK INFOBOX, for literary works covering from the 2002 manga to the Super Metroid manga, covering author, publisher, release date, issues, characters, and notable introductions. And lastly, we need a REAL-LIFE PEOPLE INFOBOX. This would used to cover everyone from Retro employees, to Nintendo dudes, to voice actors and actress, and the like. The usual can be expected for their features. I’d also like to update the CHARACTER INFOBOXES with a few more features, but I’m still debating on what they should be, and we may even need to see if we may have to CUT some from the character box. And a point of debate, should there be a BOSS INFOBOX? Again, I leave that for you to debate. Otherwise, that’s everything, and now… YOUR TURN![[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 17:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC)'' I REALLY think we should get a boss infobox. It should probably detail their attacks, weak points and/or weapons that they are weak to. Bossbeater 21:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I think a room infobox is unnecessary. I also disagree with Animal and "Sentients". Both are poor names, I propose we use or update the species infobox. I like most of your other ideas. If we were to create a room infobox (which I see Ex has done already) we should decide if we have a universal one, or a different one for each game. There is already one in place for the Metroid Prime rooms, but it isn't used much and I don't like some of its headings. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The name can be changed, I have no problem with that. But Exterminator has created a room template already? I'll have to go check it out. In the meantime, let's finalize below exactly what we think the infoboxes should include. Anybody here know how to make one?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 21:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC)'' :Anyone can make one. I just copied and pasted off another infobox and changed what was needed. And feel free to change the room infobox too. [[User:The Exterminator|Th'''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 21:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's that easy? Because a while back, I tried to do the same thing but simply couldn't understand any of the technical data, half of it was letter strings I couldn't understand. I'll try a second time then, but which room pages do have the infobox?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 21:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC)'' :The infoboxes should be easier than other templates. They're less complicated (to me anyway) since there's less coding. Here's the rooms: Hall of Eyes, Base Access, Abandoned Base. [[User:The Exterminator|Th'''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 23:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Just finished looking them over, looks like they're less complicated than the INSANE infoboxes they had over on other wikis! Either way, do I have permission to change them according to my above proposals?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 01:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC)'' :Of course. Just let me know if you have any troubles. [[User:The Exterminator|Th'''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why do we need a Sentients Infobox? We have a character infobox. If its for sentient races, then why does it have a species heading? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) To differentiate it from the "Creatures" infobox. And yes, it is for sentient races.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 19:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC)'' :Then the title of the article will be the Species, so a species heading is uneccessary. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC)